The One That Got Away
by BaynEmmett4evr
Summary: Emmett confronts Bay after finding out that she was with another guy. They breakup after realising that the distance is just too much to keep their fidelity. After five years of not seeing each other they meet again at Bay's art show, Bay is now a successful artist while Emmett is working on his first film.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfic and I'm not a writer so please be nice. I loved switched at birth for a long time now. Season 1 was my favourite season. Right now I do not like season 4 just because Bay and Emmett cannot be together.**

**So this is my way of how I want my Bay and Emmett to work out. The first scene is based on what happened after all the promos and spoilers. Bay and Emmett breakup in the Kennish driveway. Then we fast forward to the future.**

**I noticed that Switched at Birth doesn't have a lot of fanfics so I want to add to that**

**I promise a HEA in the future**

**Also just assume that if there is a deaf person they are signing**

"So, it's ok that you were in bed with someone else, while it's not okay that some girl kissed me"

"Hey, it wasn't like that, ok, I was drunk. I don't even know what happened and I didn't even wanted it to happen" Bay argued

"I know you didn't want it to happen, but all I know it that you were in his bed and that you were stupid enough to go to that party in the first place" Emmett started running his hand through his hair in frustration. The girl he loves was sleeping with someone else after they fight they had last week.

Bay started to build-up anger, she had no recollection of what happened that night. She was too drunk to even remember took place . "Have some sympathy; I am stuck in that house all the time. The one night I'm allowed out I want to go to a party, let loose and have some fun. One night where I'm not angry at myself for ruining my future so that she can have hers" Bay regretted going to the party. She just wanted to not think about ankle bracelets, house arrest and probation. Of course it backfired since that next morning she had a hangover and found herself naked in someone else's bed.

"If wouldn't have taken the fall for her in the first place we wouldn't be in this situation"

"So we're back to that huh"

"Yeah I am tired of being the lowest in your priority list. It's like every time something happens don't think about how it affects me."

She knew he was right. She didn't think about Emmett when she took the fall for Daphne. In her mind was thinking that she was saving her sister, but she didn't realise that it would be at the cost of her relationship. The distance of 2000 miles between her and Emmett has bought their lives into different paths. While Emmett was starting his directing career at USC, she was stuck in KC still trying to find a path.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know your felt that way. You're right. What do you want to do?"

"Maybe we should take a break, see other people. It's obvious that us right now is not working out" he turned his head so that he could hide the tears that pricked his eyes. He didn't want to break up, they fought a three year long battle just so they could be together, but the distance was just a too big of an obstacle.

She turned his head to meet his eyes, brown to blue, both filled with tears.

"Your right, I'm sorry I put through all of this, I love you, but it's best we stay apart"

She put her arms around his neck so that they were face to face. Both saying I love you without speaking or sign language. She hid her face in his chest while he rested his head on her shoulder. They were in an embrace for a long time, savouring each other unique scent.

Emmett was first to break their hug, he places his hand on her check. Kissing her goodbye. Her lips are soft when she cries. Before he changes his mind, he turned around and headed to his motorcycle. He didn't look back so he can't see her tear stricken face, he hates seeing her cry.

Bay watched Emmett leave, frozen in her spot. She couldn't move. She started crying uncontrollably, hiccupping because she couldn't control her breathing. After a few minutes she realised she wanted to be alone so she hid in her art studio. She spots her Emmett box and looked through their memories.

Their first bike ride, the map to the old version of timeline, the additional events to the time line. She sighs knowing that they couldn't reach the last two events, 'Christmas under palm trees' and 'Bay and Emmett forever'. She kept looking through the photos, reliving each memory.

Once she finished, she realised that she has been hidden in her art studio long enough; she looked at her phone and its 11:36pm. It has been 2 hours hiding in her studio. Surely everyone would be sleeping by now so no one will ask her about her relationship status. She made her way to her room where she falls asleep just dreading the next day. Tomorrow would be the first day to live her life without Emmett.

* * *

><p><strong>Five years later<strong>

Bay looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were lined with eyeliner, brown and black eye shadow covered her eyelids to give a smoky effect. Her cheeks was coloured with a hint of blush to add colour to her pale complexion. Lips were coloured red to complement her whole look. Her hair was long, curled to beach waves pinned to one side.

She was wearing a full length gown that was both black and white. The bodice was white with black blending and flowing down. The dress was made of lace material, her legs from mid thigh to calf was visible through the lace. The dress had long sleeves, her arms was also visible through the lace. The V cut shows some cleavage. She finished her look with six inch that elongated her legs

She had to make an impression, tonight was her first showcase, and it was also the night that people would put a face to B.M.K.V.

For the past five years, Bay has focused on her art. Day and night she would stay and her art studio and paint her emotions. She went through a lot in her teenage years, identity crisis, her father dying, paying a crime that she did not commit which resulted into breaking up with the boy she truly loved.

All those experiences led her to grow and evolve to the person she is today. She expresses her emotions through a canvas creating beautiful art. Each of her canvas was initialed with B.M.K.V( Bay Madeline Kennish Vasquez). Her studio had an overflow of paintings so she used Toby's garage to use as a storage space. She couldn't throw away any as each one were all so beautiful.

Regina also thought that they were amazing so she used some of her daughter artwork for her designs. Regina's designing business grew bringing in more clients. In each of her designs she would include a B.M.K.V painting which would grow more exposure for Bay art. It was her way of reciprocate for her absence in Bay life

Over the years Bay's painting became the most sought out art in Missouri. Each of her paintings would sell between $ 2K-10k. She remained anonymous with her paintings; she didn't want to be known as a criminal or daughter of a Kennish. She wanted to be successful by just her art.

Tonight would be the night that she would break out of anonymity. She had a showcase in one of the popular spots in Kansas City. It was a black tie event where men had to wear tuxes and women wore gowns. The guest list was around 150 people, filed with big name artist so she had to captivate everyone in the room. She looked at the mirror to give herself one last check. Everything's perfect.

She walked down the stairs of the Kennish house to meet her parents at the bottom of the staircase. She had a Déjà vu of her last prom. She still remember everyone shocked faces when she walked out wearing a tux. This time she was wearing a beautiful gown.

"Oh honey, you look beautiful" Katherine complimented her daughter. She always knew that Bay would become successful in the art industry. Even though she didn't have a mind of an artist she can tell that Bay had true talents when it comes to creativity. Out of her three children Bay was the only one to really stick to her passion, and become successful at it. Toby's DJ career didn't last long, instead he decided to take writing classes at UMKC so maybe he can become a writer. Daphne on the other hand quit medical school, still trying to find a career that she can actually stick to.

"She's right, you will do great tonight sweetie. I am so proud of you" John says to his daughter. He never really felt a strong connection with Bay. They were polar opposites, his mind worked mechanically. He thought that building businesses, becoming a doctor, lawyer or sports player was what made true success. This was why he always supported Daphne more than Bay. He never encouraged Bay's decisions except when it affected Daphne. He thought that he needed to protect Daphne's future by letting Bay pay for her crimes. He always regretted that decision as Daphne didn't finish medical school and it put a strain in his and Bay's relationship.

Bay just ignored her father. She was still harbouring anger over his neglect. Even though bay is always that bigger person when it comes to conflict, she couldn't ignore her father lack of care.

"So what's the plan?" Bay asked her mom

"So the plan is us three will drive to the back to the building so you can have a proper entrance, when Regina announces you. Daphne and Toby are already there and we will be in the audience cheering you on"

Regina would be the speaker for her showcase; it only made sense as without her she wouldn't have exposure.

The three made their way to the event. Bay spots the front entrance, she find that there were a long queue of tuxes and dresses waiting to get into building. She took a deep breath, this was it, and this is her first appearance as Bay the artist. As soon as the car stops behind the building, she had to step out of the car. She was excited and nervous at same time she couldn't keep still.

Katherine stood next to her daughter, she looked at her fixing one of the curls around her face "You'll do great tonight sweetie".

The mother and daughter made their way through the building, while John parks the car. As soon as she entered she could hear the murmur of the guest. Katherine walked away to join the rest of the audience, leaving Bay with her thoughts.

She felt someone tap her shoulder, she turned and saw her brother. "So this is your big moment, from this moment on you will step in the art world all on your own" says Toby.

"I know can you believe it, this is my show. People are coming here to see my art" Bays voice was giddy with excitement.

"You made it Bay" Toby smiled at her sister, he was so happy that she gets to live out her dream. They always had a strong connection even if they weren't blood related. He will always be her big brother; he will protect her even when others won't.

They hear Regina's voice though the speakers. "and that my cue to leave" says Toby. He gave his sister a hug, whispering in her ear "Good luck sis", then joins everyone else in the audience

"Good evening everyone, I'm Regina Vasquez. But you're not here to see me, I'm sure most of you are anxious to know, who is B.M.K.V? That has been the question everyone wanted to know since you first set eyes in one of her artwork. Before I bring her out, let me give you some details. She's just 23 yrs old" the crowd gasped "yes you heard me correctly she started art at the day she learned how to hold up a paintbrush. Every day she would communicate her emotions through a canvas. She didn't have a normal upbringing; she went through traumatic events that no teenager should face. But she always had art to rely on. I've had a pleasure of knowing her for the past seven years and tonight she will reveal her identity. Ladies and Gentleman, please give a warm welcome to my daughter, Miss Bay Madeline Kennish"

When Bay heard her name her nervousness was starting to kick in, _okay just put one put in front of other, Please don't trip, don't trip. _Bay chanted to herself as she cautiously walked across stage. She gave the audience a little wave and timid smile. _Oh my god, that's a lot of people. _She hugged Regina before taking her place in the podium. She knows that there would be a few of her deaf friends from Carlton in the crowd. So she signed and spoken her speech.

"Many of you are probably wondering why me, why are you here to see a person in their early 20's talk about art and she's too young she probably didn't go to art school and know nothing about it. Well all my life I felt as If I was categorised. People would judge me and only see the black and white. I was known as the spoiled rich girl, the outsider, the girl who was switched at birth and even the criminal" the crowd started talking among themselves. She knew they were doing just she talked about, judging her.

"But throughout all that I realised that events is what made me who I am today. I learned from my experiences that every day is a learning curve. People may only see the black and white of who I am but I express my colours through art. Art was my psychologist, not only it was way to release what I am feeling, it was also a way for me to see the bigger picture. That's what you see in my painting, my true colours"

The audience started clapping. She spots her family in crowd, her moms were crying proud of her accomplishments. Her father, Daphne and Toby were grinning clapping their hands with excitement.

She even spots Travis, Mary Beth and Natalie, all using the sign for applause. However she spots someone she didn't expect to see. Him. Emmett. She hasn't seen him in over five years, since their breakup in the Kennish driveway. He was smiling happy for her success. Their eyes locked through the crowd, just staring at each other, conveying messages without open communication.

Their trance was broken when someone tapped on Emmett shoulder, his date. She was petite, Asian, long black hair straightened to perfection. This was probably the girl that kissed him in his first year at USC, and they had probably been in a relationship for the last five years.

Bay was first to look away, smiling wider than usual to hide heartbreak. _Of course he has moved on, he lived in LA where there were many girls that would fall for the deaf James Dean_. She took a deep breath, she had to get out stage before she starts crying in front of everyone.

"Thank you everyone and I hope you enjoy the rest the night"

Bay walked faster than usual to get backstage. She leaned against a wall, her legs failing to hold herself, slowly slid to the ground, facing the floor. Taking slow deep breaths, _Calm down, this is your night; don't cry so you don't ruin your makeup, you still have three hours of mingling. He's just one person. _Eventually Bay talked herself to her equilibrium. As soon as she calmed down she realized she wasn't alone. Slowly looking up she sees two pairs of men shoes. _Oh no_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so what do you think?<strong>

**should keep going or just delete it**

**I've never written a fanfic before, I've only read a lot. I know the breakup scene in the Kennish driveway was stupid , but i didn't know how else to write it. The point is after their 'epic romance' they breakup. Then they don't see each after five years, this is my way of doing some damage control**

**Also i don't know anything about art or art shows so forgive me if i don't get the facts right.**

**Lastly I'm Australian so my grammar and spelling might be different to American standards. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi guys this is just a filler chapter, sorry its short i started writing this last night and edited it today. It's not my best work, i just wanted to write a little bit of what happens in the art show. I really dont like this chapter but i feel that its needed.**

**Thank you for the reviews, followers and favorites. I really didnt expect anyone would be interested after one chapter**

**also when you see _italics_ its what the person is thinking. I can't write full POV's**

* * *

><p>" Hey" Bay looked up and sees Toby hanging above her. <em>Oh thank god it's not Emmett<em>. "Why did you go backstage, we were waiting after your speech, your guest wanted to meet you." He took out his hand to help her stand up.

"Sorry, umm" _Quick think of a good excuse. _ She didn't want tell him who she saw in the audience to avoid discussing topic of ex-boyfriends. "Umm… the crowd was just too big for me"_ Wow that was the fastest I have ever thought, "_all those people and me being the centre of attention, I'm just not used to it"

"Well get used to it, you're a big artist now, everyone knows you are."

"Right, I guess I just have to get more experience, besides they're here for my paintings, not to listen to my speech"

"You wouldn't happen to hide here because you saw a certain someone" questioned Toby.

_Well so much for the excuse. _"Look, I just don't want to discuss it; this is my night and I'm not going to let anyone ruin it. Just do me a favour and try to keep him away from me. I don't want to relive old memories."

"Okay sis, how about I escort you out" Toby offered

"Thanks Toby". The two siblings walked out of backstage together. Her hands clinging to Toby's arm slightly leaning for support.

As soon they walked out she is met by her parents. She releases Toby and hugged each member of her family. A rush of compliment were given

"You did great"

"That was an amazing speech"

"I am so proud of you"

"Thank god you didn't trip" Toby joked

Bay glared at her brother, but immediately laughed it off.

She sees someone behind her brother, looking at one of her recent painting. Probably another artist in KC. "Now if excuse me there are guest here that I have to attend to" Bay walked toward the man. She introduces herself and shakes his hand. They discuss the reasoning behind her painting discussing the message she wanted to convey in that canvas.

The night went by smoothly. She met with a lot of buyers and conversed about art. She could talk about art for hours. This was her element she enjoys talking about lines and underlying messages.

Bay was really enjoying her night, until someone introduced herself. "Hi my name is Skye" she offered her hand. Bay shook it out of politeness ,"Bay" she replied and gave her best fake smile. She didn't see Emmett beside her, _Hmm they might not be as close as I thought _

" I wanted to discuss this artwork, because I wanted to use it in one of my films. What is this one about" Skye pointed out a painting Bay did while she was on wallow mode after her breakup. _Great out of all my paintings she chooses this one. _Bay didn't want to discuss real reasoning behind it so she gave her a vague description

"umm, yes, there was a time where I wasn't really feeling myself"

Skye eyebrows furrow with curiosity. "Breakup?" she questions. Bay eyes widened surprised by her speculation. Skye notice her body language changed when she mentions a breakup, she knew it was a topic that didn't want to be discussed.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Bay sees Emmett walking towards them. Wanting to avoid the awkwardness, she politely excused herself "Umm excuse me, I have to go see other buyers"

She walked away not waiting for a reply, she needed to find some sort of exit. She located the ladies rooms and sits on the stall taking deep breaths to calm her down. _Great it's been over half a decade and he still has this affect on me. _

_Just grin and bear it Bay, you knew you were going to have see him again. When you walk out that door, no more hiding just put on a brave façade and face the music. _She mentally prepared herself to confront the crowd.

She walked out of the bathroom with her head held high. The rest of the night went by smoothly. Emmett and his date was nowhere to be seen. She kept mingling with her guest until the night ended. She talked with her manager to discuss her earnings. The majority of her paintings were sold earning her a good 200k for the night. _Not bad for a criminal. _She joked smiling to herself.

Bay looked for her parents to take her home but she couldn't find them in the main room. _They might be waiting for me in the outside. _

When she steps out she sees Emmett waiting for her in the hallway, he was sitting on a bench with a boquet of flower on his lap. His date nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what are your thoughts?<strong>

**I promise next chapter they will reconcile and will have happy Bemmett times. I'm already working on it, its about 2000 words**

**I feel like the writers of the show keep testing them, and enough is enough. They need to balance it out with some happiness. ****Sorry for my rant, no one i know watches the show and i have no one to express my opinions**

**PLEASE REVIEW so i can get feedback, im not a writer i just really want a happy Bay and Emmett and this is the only way i can have that**

**Also reviews keep me motivated i already have ideas for future chapters**

**- Bay and Emmett babysitting their siblings**

**- Bay and Emmett going to movie date and not watching the movie**

**- Bay and Emmett fun times at art studio AND Kennish hot tub**

**I have a lot of ideas that come to me in the middle of the night. I even pictured how their babies is gonna look like and how he proposes. ****I know i sound crazy but i just love them so much.**

**Lastly How do want Skye and Emmett relationship to be, friends?, ex-lovers?. I'm still undecided on their relationship. PM me for suggestions**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, i think this is the chapter that will truly show that lack of writing skills. **

**Sorry if there is any grammar errors**

**Anyway the start Emmett POV sort of**

* * *

><p>Emmett didn't know that B.M.K.V was his ex-girlfriend; being an artist himself he had an artistic eye. He was intrigued when he came across one of her paintings in an art gallery in LA. So he researched the artist and found out the showcase in Kansas City. He was already going there to interview for his film. He had to pull a few strings, ask for favours just so he could be a part of the guest list. He was admitted a plus one for the evening, not wanting to miss the opportunity to meet a great artist, he invited one of his closest friend in film school, Skye. She was also interested in B.M.K.V paintings.<p>

Skye was his film buddy at USC. Being deaf he was treated differently from everyone else, but Skye always made sure that he was included. She was her ears when it came editing a video and creating sound effects. During their first year they were confused over their feelings as their significant others was in another state. They tried a relationship but they realise they were too forced and never really connected. They lasted a few weeks and decided they were better off as friends.

Emmett regretted breaking up with Bay when he reached his second year because that would've been the time that Bay would be able to join him in LA. He figured that Bay had already moved on because while they were broken up the first time she was with four different people. During college breaks he would avoid going to her neighbourhood and just hang out with his mom, dad and brother. He didn't want to see her with someone else, just picturing it physically hurts him.

Throughout the showcase he waited around looking for a time when she wasn't with buyers. He spots her with Skye, he thought he would just interrupts their conversation, _Skye wouldn't mind._ Bay walks away before he gets his chance. Then he realised, _oh she thinks I'm with her_. He doesn't want to ruin her night by chasing her around so decided he would wait in hall until her guest were gone. While he was waiting, that he decided he needed to give her present, this was her first showcase. He goes to a supermarket down the street and bought multicolour flower bouquet, he figured this would be best for this type of event.

When he went back to the showcase, he sees John half carrying and half walking a tipsy Katherine. He sits on the bench in the hallway and waits. He noticed that each member of the Bay family have coupled up. Regina with a dark muscular man, Toby is with Miss Summers and Daphnes with some surfer looking dude. _He doesn't even sign, they're definitely not serious. _

When Bay steps into the hall, he figures this is the time to talk to her

"HI these are for you" he signs as he hands her the flower

She accept the flowers "thank you…. but I should go, my parents need to drop me off"

"Bay, they left 10 minutes ago"

"Seriously, unbelievable, it's my showcase and they forgot about me"

"I can drop you off" he offered

"Thank you but I really don't think that appropriate, your girlfriend is probably looking for you, I'll just call Toby" she starts to walk away, but Emmett halts her movement by gently putting his hand on her shoulder

"Bay, wait, she's not my girlfriend"

"She's not?"

"No, im not seeing anyone right now" he confirmed

"Oh… well I still can't"

Emmett was getting frustrated with her excuses, _why can't she just say yes, maybe she's with someone_

"Is it because you have a boyfriend, and you don't want to be seen with me" he questions

"No it's not that, I can't go on your motorcycle with this dress"

Emmett started to laugh, like he did when she signed virgin with vegetable.

"Hey don't laugh, this dress is white and it cost a fortune. I really don't want to get it dirty"

"You won't get it dirty; I bought my mom's car, so now you have no more excuses"

Bay gave up, she wanted to go home she's tired, her feet hurt and her dress was uncomfortable.

"Fine "she sighed

Together they walk to the parking garage. They start making small talk; it wasn't awkward despite their five years of absence.

"So how was film school" she asked

"It was great, I graduated a few months ago, I'm working on my first film now"

"Really, that's great I'm so proud you" she praised

"Thanks, how about you did you apply for art school or take any classes, because your paintings are amazing"

"No, I spent all my time on just art. I find that art is subjective. You can't teach someone art, it's all about the eye of the beholder"

When they reach the car, Emmett opens that door for her, she takes the passenger seat while Emmett takes the driver seat.

"So where do you live"

" I still live with my parents, well technically I don't live with them. I took over the guest house when Regina moved out. She's been living with her boyfriend, Eric. Since it was vacant I decided to move in, that way it was easier to go to my studio when I get a muse in the middle of the night"

"Wow, you really dedicated to your art" he comments

"Yeah, oddly enough most of my ideas come in the middle of the night, so I just had put it in a canvas before it gets out of my head. I usually spend the night unable to sleep because too many ideas keep popping into my head."

Emmett just stared at her she was beaming with happiness whenever she talked about art. Her eyes were sparkling, her skin slightly pink from smiling to much, her lips so red and soft, those lips that he kissed numerous times. He got so caught up just staring at her that he didn't realise that she was waving her hand trying to get his attention.

"Emmett hey, Hey Emmett"

Emmett smiles lightly trying to hide the embarrassment that he got caught daydreaming

Bay shakes her head, looking down smiling

"So do you remember the way", she asked

"Bay I've been to your house multiple times, of course I know where you live"

They drove in silence because you can't exactly sign without taking your eyes off the road. Emmett was nervous. This is one of the times he appreciated being deaf so he can think without interruptions. He needed to get her talk, really talk not just small talk. They needed to discuss some unfinished business. He never found out what really happened after she got drunk the party five years ago, he wanted know what has she been doing over the first five years and he really wanted to know if they can give it one more try.

When they reach the Kennish driveway, Emmett exits first, going to the other side of the car to open Bay's door.

"You are so cliche" Bay comments

"I'm just trying to be gentlemen "

As he helps her out of the car, he noticed that her studio was open. Out of curiosity he enters. His eyes were attracted to one of her painting that was in progress. It's an abstract piece of two flowers, red and vibrant, showing its roots. The two flowers is only the background, the focal point of the painting is the deepness of the flower roots.

Emmett stared at the painting to find the message she was trying to convey. _As deeper the roots as beauty the tree_

" Bay this is wow" he praised

"Thank you"

Emmett looked around to room just taking in Bay creativity. He can tell that she definitely improved her style. He walked around the room stalling so that he doesn't have to leave. He really wanted to stay just talk to her. But he knows that has overstayed his welcome.

"I should go" he suggested

Bay didn't want him to leave; she can see that he was stalling so she decided that to do what they both wanted.

"Do you want some coffee, it's almost midnight and I wouldn't want you to fall asleep behind the wheel" she offered

Emmett is not big fan of coffee, but he would take anything just to continue talking to her.

He nods his head while signing yes. He follows her to the guest house. As soon as the doors opened he is hit by a strong odour of paint.

"Sorry I'm in the middle of redecorating, I just moved in a few weeks ago most of my things are in the Kennish house, Regina still has some of her stuff here, so everything's a mess." She explains.

When he walked in he notices the piles of boxes in the living room. Paint cans next to the wall, the furniture covered in plastic to protect it from the paint. The kitchen is the only area that looked organised.

"Help yourself to anything in the kitchen, I just need to take get changed and take all this makeup off" she said.

Emmett looks around the living room and noticed some writing on the wall. Upon closer inspection he recognized it's a quote "Nothing is absolute. Everything changes, everything moves, everything revolves, everything flies and goes away. - Frida Kahlo"

_Oh Bay, she sure loves Frida Kahlo. _He turns around to walk to the kitchen and notices a box that says Angelo. Something told him to look in the box so he did, he sees an old stereo and a tape in its case "Love songs for Regina" it said he turns it around and sees a message "so the baby knows good music- All my Love A.S". He recognised this tape, this was the tape that they found in his garage while they were looking for clues to find her dad.

He wanted to feel the beat of the music again so he plugs it the stereo and insert the tape. He turns to the loudest volume and places his hands on the speaker. He starts dancing to the music, not realising that there is another person in the room.

Bay changed out of her gown and dressed in her comfy clothes. She just finished taking off her makeup when she heard music playing . Not just any music, but Angelo's music, she walked outside to find Emmett dancing in the living room. He danced the same way like he did all those years ago. _How can he dance so effortlessly yet he's can't hear the music. _When he noticed her presence he offered his hand to join him and she accepted.

They twirled, swayed moving their bodies to the rhythm, having the time of their lives much like they did all those years ago. By the time the music ended they were both laughing, overfilled with endorphins from their latest physical activity.

"That was so fun" she said as she walks to the kitchen, "Do you some water" she offered

"Yea, please"he answered

He walks to the kitchen and sits on the stool. He seated across from Bay separated by the kitchen island. She hands him bottle water before taking a sip from her water.

Once they calm down, Emmett realised that this was the prime time to get her to talk.

"Bay, do you ever regret what happened to us?" he asked

She sighs she knew that they had to talk about the serious stuff, "Sometimes… on the one hand us broken up taught me some experiences , which I expressed through art. On the other hand, there were times where I wished you were there. You were always the one who I always come back to, you were my person. When you were gone I had no-one."

At this point Emmett wanted to hug her and protect her the from the world, after all this time she wanted to be with him yet he was trying to hide because of his insecurities, he thought that maybe she had moved on, unable to see that picture, he pretended that she didn't exist.

He walked around the kitchen counter and held her hand

"I didnt know, if I did I would have come to you". He stared at her lips, about to lean in but Bay stops here before she gets his chance."

"No" she whispered, "I want to but it's too soon, there's still too much that I haven't told you".

He took a deep breath before replying "I know", he looked around and found her phone on the counter displaying that it's was almost 2 am

"I should go, it's late, I'll talk to you tomorrow or later today?"

"Why don't you stay" she suggested

"Really you want me here, with you?" Emmett was surprised of her offer, _she doesn't want me to leave._

"I don't mean with me, there's Daphne's old room down the hall, you can wear some of Angelo's old clothes for the night"

"Okay, after you"

Emmett walked behind her as she leads her to the room; he purposely did that so she could check her out. He noticed that she was wearing hello kitty short-shorts and a tight tank top. _Please don't get a hard on, please, don't get a hard on, _he internally chants.

When he enters the room, he sees a bed, a dresser with a mirror and an empty closet.

He takes off his jacket, tie and suit, leaving him only wearing pants

Bay found some of Angelo's old clothes in one of the boxes. She walked to the Emmett's room and knocked on the door, she waited a few seconds before realising, _duh he can't hear you. _She was dumbfounded when she opened the door, Emmett looked buff. His torso shows a six pack, arms bulging and his back was definitely toned. Emmett turned around; she blushed and looked down, hiding her embarrassment. She places the clothes on the bed, not making any eye contact and leaves the room.

Emmett just shakes his head, _Oh yeah, I know you were looking._

Both Bay and Emmett falls sleep with smiles on their faces. Both excited and nervous over the conversation they are going to have in morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys so what do you think?<strong>

**Tell me if there is anything that needs explaining further because i feel like from a readers point of view it may be confusing**

**I actually put a lot of effort in this story, which includes researching a bit about art. I am not an artist or know anything about art therefore i dont really know how to write about it. I'm better off writing about Daphne's struggles in organic chemistry because i actually took two classes in organic chemistry in first year uni, but i dont like Daphne because in the show she comes off as a selfish person. **

**i feel like i should start a pintrest page so you can see what i see. The painting in this chapter was is actual painting but i forgot what it was called, I'll try to find if you really want to see it**

**i have updated really fast because i was really excited to write about them, i even wrote some of the story while i was on my lunch break. **

**Now that were getting to the serious part of the story i need to plan the story, so that there are no holes. So far i have summarized 25 chapters, but im still not happy with my plan**

**It will take a few days for me to update so sorry, but stick around because next chapter they will have the talk**

**PLEASE REVIEW, i sacrificed my lunch break to write this**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys**

**i noticed that there is a big drop my number of views for the previous chapter, chapter 3. Its either a lot of people lost interest or they didn't see that i updated**

**If you hadnt seen it and you're reading this please read it first otherwise you might get confused for the first part of this chapter**

**I know i said it would take a few days for me to update but i saw the new promo for Season 4 ep 4 on facebook and i had to get this out so that whatever happened on that episode doesnt change my version of Bay and Emmett, if that makes any sense **

**Sorry if there are any spelling and grammar errors, i wrote this at 2am**

**Please read the AN at the end of the chapter**

* * *

><p>Emmett woke up with the smell of bacon cooking. He looked at his phone, it was 7:30am. When he walked outside he sees Bay in the kitchen cooking breakfast.<p>

She turned around when she heard him come in "Good morning" she greets. He sits across the island while she hands him his breakfast, bacon and eggs. He was reluctant to try it because during high school Bay would never cooked anything, he assumed she didn't know how. When he took his first his bite, he was surprise how delicious it was

"This is good" he complimented "When did learn how to cook"

"Umm, I learned to be independent when I moved here" she said

They ate their breakfast in silence. As soon as they finish, they both knew that his was the time to talk.

"Bay you told me last night there is stuff I don't know about you, what do I need to know?"

"OK, first of all the reason we broke up was not your fault it was mine. I think we jumped into a relationship too fast. When we got together it was a bit rushed. You were vulnerable and I came to comfort you and from then on we started a relationship. You had the title of boyfriend but I never treated like one. I put others above you, like in prom when I dressed in a tux or when I helped Tank with his dad rather than celebrate with you. You were an amazing boyfriend, you even made me a timeline twice, I didn't deserve you. That was probably why I had let you go easily"

Emmett was about to comfort her but she halts him by putting her hand up. "No you need to hear this" she said

"You confided in me with everything, like when you found out you had a brother and the whole Mathew incident. I told you before that WE will figure it out but I was alone with my problems. I hid things from you. Do you remember when I went to Chicago, after Angelo died, to talk to my cousin?" she asked

"Yeah, you told me that he tried to scheme money off you"

"He also told me I had an aunt, Angelo's sister, Francesca, wait a second"

She goes to the living and open the box that says Angelo, she pulls out the picture and hands it to Emmett.

"She's pretty she looks like you" he comments "Do you know where she is?"

"No, she died a long time ago from an aneurysm; it was also what killed Angelo"

Emmett was confused, he was there at the hospital. The doctor never said anything about an aneurysm.

"But I thought that Angelo died from a car crash"

"Yes and no, he had an aneurysm then he swerved and hit a tree"

"So if your dad had an aneurysm and your aunt had one that means…"

"I have the genetic disposition to develop an aneurysm" she finished his sentence

Emmett was about to say something but she stops him again by putting up her hand up

"When I went to that party five years ago, you thought that I cheated on you but I didn't. the next morning after I woke up that in that guys bed, I went to the clinic and got a rape kit test done, results wouldn't come out after a week, so the night we were broken up I still didn't know the results"

"Why didn't you tell me this" Emmett was starting to get angry, she knew that she didn't have sex with that guy. If she had told him this, it would answer the speculation he had. They might've been together in his second year in college.

"I didn't tell you because you said that you were the lowest in my priority list, dating long distance wasn't working for us and you were interested in someone else. I wasn't treating you right and you deserved better."

Emmett was about to argue back but Bay halts him again

"Please you need to hear this. When the results came back negative, I was relieved that I can put that stuff behind me. But Katherine found the results in my room and made me tell her the whole story, the party, the rape test and our breakup. She told John and he started to look into it. It turns out in there was CCTV footage in the hallway of where the guy lived. I was drunk, so drunk that I tripped and fell down twice. Since was coerced into his room John said I should press charges. But I couldn't, apparently that guy had pictures of me; I didn't have you so we couldn't plan a heist. He told me that If I press charges he send those photos to campus and the internet.

"So my life sucked then, my parents were angry at me for not pressing charges and I couldn't tell them that i was being blackmailed, I was still heartbroken about you, I was worried about my future since I was labelled as a criminal, mad about everyone lives changing while my life is still on hold, some guy had picture of me and on top of all that I was paying for a crime I didn't commit. Then a few weeks later I got the news that Daphne quit school. She didn't even tell us, she left a message on Regina's phone saying she quit sorry she disappointed everyone. Regina called her phone but she didn't answer she called some people from her dorm and her roommate said she didn't go to her room'

"John, Katherine and Regina wanted to look for her but when I told them I didn't want to and wanted to be left alone. John yelled at me saying she's my sister and I should help. I was furious, angry at the fact that all they cared about Daphne and couldn't sympathize of what I was going through. I sacrificed everything for her and she threw it all away." Bay was yelling, Emmett could see that she felt really strongly about this. she took a deep breath to calm herself down

"That night when I went to bed, I woke up a huge headache, I couldn't move my neck and I kept throwing up. I was alone in the house because everyone else was looking for Daphne, I thought I was going to die, I remember the light blurring and everything blacked out. Toby found me in the bathroom; he wanted to check on me when he heard about Daphne quitting school. He told me I was passed out; he thought it was a suicide attempt. He drove me to the emergency room, they took me in, did a CT and found that I had blood has leaked into my brain. I had an aneurysm, similar to the one the killed Angelo."

Bay's hands started ache from all the signing. She looked at Emmett and he has tears in his eyes. The picture of Bay in hospital bed fighting for her life was too much for him. He stands up, puts his arms around her and presses her to his chest, wanting reassurance that she's alive and breathing. While still embracing he moves his head so he could whisper in her ear, "I'm sorry, I should've come to you".

She broke their embrace and looked into his eyes, "It's not your fault" she reassures him.

He sits down on his stool he wasn't sure that his legs can still hold him up after picturing that story.

"So what happened after that?"he asked

"They took me the ER, I had to get 3 clippings in my head", she guides his hand towards the side of her head. He feels her scar and softly rubs it.

"The stress and the anger that I was carrying was the cause of it all. I was in a coma for a few weeks, I think at one point I even saw Angelo, telling me to do what I'm passionate about, no matter what anyone tells me. Maybe it was a dream, I don't know, but it's at that moment I knew that I should keep pursuing art. When I woke up I remember seeing my family, even Daphne. I kept looking around the room looking for someone, then I realised that I was looking for you."

Emmett holds her hand assuring here that he's here now and he's not going anywhere.

"After that I let go of my anger. If Daphne didn't want to be a doctor that's her choice, the guy who had my pictures deleted them apparently my dad found out everything when he saw the messages on my phone while I was in a coma, and hired a private investigator to make everything disappear. When my probation officer found out about my aneurysm, I guess she felt sorry for me because she changed my community service, instead picking up trash, I got assigned to building murals for public schools, daycares and playgrounds. So everything worked out in the end"

"What about you, are you happy?"He questions

"Yes, I'm happy. Happy that I get to live a long, healthy and happy life"

Emmett was amazed at the extraordinary person who is standing in front of him. She has been through so much in her teens than people have gone through in their lifetime. She is a beautiful, brave and selfless person. She is the type you only meet once in a lifetime and he was stupid enough to ever let her go.

"Bay I can't believe how strong you are. You have been through so much, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I should've checked on you when I was on break from college, I just didn't want to see you with someone else. I should've come to you"

Bay was about to protest but this time Emmett halts her by putting his hand up

"My turn to speak, besides your hands must hurt by now from all that signing. You always confided in me even when we weren't together, I should've known something happened but I can't change the past. However I can change the future. You, Bay Kennish, are my future. So I want to ask you if you want to go on date with me?"

"After all that, you still want me?"

"Of course I do, why you would think I wouldn't want you"

"Emmett, me surviving aneurysm means I have to live a stress free life. I have to keep my blood pressure down. I have to depend on you for everything. I can't have a proper working job because of my record. And why didn't you ask me to be you girlfriend?" she asked while playfully pouting

He brushes her lips to stop her from pouting, _She is so cute. _"Ok first of all, one of our problems when we broke up is that you didn't depend on me enough, this time you will. About getting a real job, I can't imagine having one you ,Bay, having a normal job, you were born to be an artist. You don't need one anyway, You ARE a successful artist, last night was amazing and all your paintings are amazing. And I didn't ask you to be my girlfriend because last time you said that we rushed our relationship and I don't want that to happen again. When the time comes I will be your boyfriend. So what do you say, will you go on a date with me?" he asks

"Yes, yes I will" she replies with a huge smile on her face

"Can I ask you one more question?"

She nods her head while signing yes.

"You asked me yesterday if I wanted coffee, yet I see no coffee in your kitchen"he says

"Oh that, it was an excuse to get you stay last night. It's one of the things you have to give up for me, caffeine raises your blood pressure therefore I can't have any. I don't want to be tempted so you can't have any either" she said

"Well it's a good thing that I don't even like coffee. Bay, I would give anything up just so I could be with you"

They both smile at each other, Emmett pulls her closer to his body. Emmett places hands on her waist, while she wraps her arm to his lower back. He was sitting on a stool, and she was standing. They were face to face, locking eyes, they kiss for about 10 seconds then pulled back. It felt like fireworks went off around them, just like their first kiss eight years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:So who predicted that she had an aneurysm, i didnt expect it and i wrote it. I was planning for her to be sick while they started dating again so that he could help her recover but i thought that this way it fits better for the story. I hope you guys noticed the closeness of the sibling relationship between Toby and Bay. He went to her while everyone else looked for Daphne<strong>

**I feel sorry for my Bay, her hands must hurt now from all that signing**

**This is more of my element of writing because i did really well in my pathology classes in uni. For those who dont know an aneurysm is localised swelling of an artery or vein, my lecturer told me "ballooning of a blood vessel". If you ever get a big headache or stiff neck please go to the emergency room, at that point,most likely, the aneurysm have ruptured and 2/3 patients die since they fail to reach help in time time, ****its better to be safe than sorry.**

**Also i need your guys opinion**

**- should i start a pintrest page or put links of the artwork i find in my profile page because art is an essential part of the story, and i feel like i dont do justice describing them**

**- if i write smut or lemon in the rated m section would you read it, i read a lot fifty shades fanfiction and i kind of want to them to have that type of connection**

**Lastly thank you to Junia Grey for being an avid follower and reviewer **

**thank you to Wisegirl1993 as well for reviewing my story, i love reading your fics**

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me your opinions. it really does motivate to write more**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN; Sorry if there are spelling and grammar error**

* * *

><p>Bay and Emmett spent the rest of the morning talking about ways to improve their relationship ensuring that this time they won't make the same mistakes. They both laid their cards out on the table, telling each other who they dated while they were apart so there were no secrets. Emmett tells Bay about his relationship with Skye and Bay tells him the few dates she had over the past five years.<p>

They both agreed that communication and figuring things together was their biggest issue. They needed to confide in each other and needed to realize that every decision they make affects the other. They can't tip-toe around; no matter how big the problem is, they needed to talk, be 100% honest or else they would just be going around in circles.

Emmett realised that he needs to learn how to control his anger and stop being stubborn whenever they have an argument. He needs to forgive and forget because, at times, whenever they get into a heated argument, he would turn his head or walk away, not listening to what other is saying, leaving things unresolved.

Bay needed to know that it's not her job to clean up everyone mess. It's in her nature to always look after others; it's one of the things that Emmett loves about her. But she needs to realise that people make their own mistakes and it's their battles to fight and learn from. She can still help people but she can't sacrifice herself to do so, otherwise she's spreading herself too thin.

After they worked out their issues, they needed to plan for their first date.

"So do you have anything to do for tonight" he asked

She shakes her head while signing no

"Since we've only seen each other for about 12hours and we need to catch up. I think we should stay in. You could look at some of the short films I made in college and I could look some of your paintings"

"It's a date" she says excitedly

Bay's phone vibrated, it was her manager asking her to meet in an hour. Bay frowned, she really wanted to talk to Emmett, but their reunion needed to end

"What's wrong?" He asks

"It's my manager; I have to meet her in an hour"

"Okay, I should leave anyway", he grabs his keys and phone from counter.

Bay walks Emmett to the door.

"I can't wait for our first date tonight" she says excited

"Me too" he agrees. They hug goodbye, with wide grins on their face, _its going to be a fun night._

* * *

><p>Bay met her manager in her office. They talked about future showcase that's going to happen in the next coming weeks and possible showcase in other states.<p>

After the meeting, she drove straight home. She looks though her paintings and decide which one she wants to show to Emmett. Once she picked all the once she needed, as she was leaving she spots a canvas hidden in a corner of the room. She picks it up and recognises that she made it after her she dreamt that she was deaf. _Oh yeah, Emmett definitely wants to see this._

She went back to the guest house so she could get ready. She opted for leggings and oversized sweater, they were staying in so might as well wear something comfy. She wore light makeup, just mascara and lip gloss.

She waits at the driveway, when she sees Emmett pull up in his car. She walks up to the car, as soon as he gets off, she gives him a quick peck on lips.

"Come here I want to show you something that you'll love" She says

"I'm already looking at it" he replies

Bay blushed deep red. She takes his hand and presents him the painting she made after she had her deaf dream.

Emmett eyes widened, amazed that Bay can capture what its like to be a deaf person. The painting showed an eye, in the iris was three alphabet signs, ASL. It was simple but it creates a powerful message

"Bay, how did you… When did you... ?" Emmett was speechless; he couldn't even get one sentence out.

"A long time ago, I dreamt that I was never switched at birth. In that dream I was deaf, it felt so different to depend on your hands and eyes for everything" she explains

Emmett pulled out his phone. "Do you mind if I use this for film" he asked

"No, not at all, What is your film about", she asks while he takes pictures

"I can't tell you, but it's about something very important to me"

His phone starts beeping, someone was requesting facetime

"It's my dad, I have to get this" he says. She nods her head, signifying its okay. He goes outside the garage to talk in private

They talk for a few minutes, after their conversation Emmett goes back in apologizing for cutting their date short.

"Bay, I have to babysit for tonight. Debbie's visiting her sick sister in Oklahoma. Dad has to go to work and their babysitter cancelled the last minute. They can't call anyone else because Jaxon doesn't like many people and Katie, she cry's non stop when she's with anyone she doesn't know" Emmett signed really fast showing the urgency that he had to leave soon.

"Wait, slow down, Who's Jaxon and Katie" she asks

"My brother and sister" he answered

"You have a brother AND a sister, can I come with you. I really want to meet them" She asks with her pleading puppy dog eyes

Emmett couldn't resist, whatever Bay wants Bay gets

"Fine but don't blame me if you want to pull out your hair by the end of night"

"I won't I'm great with kids. They'll love me. How old are they and what are they like"

"Jaxon's four, he's shy at first and wouldn't want to make conversation with you. If he feels uncomfortable with you, he will throw tantrums, big ones. Also he hates going to school, he won't tell people why, it's probably because he's hard of hearing and wears hearing aids, he can speak but he prefers sign language and Katie is 11 months, she's hearing and she's the cutest and happiest baby you'll ever meet. "

"Well I can't wait to meet them" she says excitedly

* * *

><p>Once they made it to house, Emmett opens the door and a carbon copy of a mini Emmett is running towards him.<p>

"Emmett, I missed you" he says

Once he finished hugging Emmett, Jaxon sees Bay next to him. As instinct he hides behind Emmett. Bay notices that he is scared so she crouched down at his level and starts talking to him.

"Hi, my name is Bay. I'm hearing but I know sign language. I'm not going to hurt you. I have a sister too, Abby, she's 6"

Jaxon gets out of his hiding spot, and stands in front of Bay

"Hi, Come with me I want to show you MY sister." He takes Bay's hand and leads her to living room. She turn around to look at Emmett, giving him a look that says, _I told you he'll like me_

In the living room Cameron was teaching a brown haired-brown eyed baby girl sign language. Jaxon goes to his father and points to Bay. Cameron tucks the baby on his arm and walks towards her.

"Hi its nice to see you…"

She didn't even get to finish her sentence, because Cameron kisses her forehead, like he did when they first met.

"Okay, still friendly" she comments

Emmett joins them in the living room. "Dad, you remember Bay"

"Yeah, of course, this girl here is Katie and you've already met Jaxon" he points to Jaxon

Katie face lights up when she sees Emmett, she tries to wiggle out of her dad's arms. She's closing her hand in front of her forehead, when Bay looks closer she recognises that its Emmett's name sign. Cameron hands Katie off to Emmett, when she is in his arms, she starts clapping her chubby little arms.

"I have to go work; I have to be out late, so you have to stay the late at night. There is money on the table for food, both of them haven't had dinner yet and Katie's milk in the fridge, she takes one before bed" Cameron says before leaving.

"Katie knows sign language already?" Bay asks

"Only about 10 words, signs like mom, dad, milk and some name signs."

Bay moves closer to Katie, "Hi Katie, I'm Bay" she signs her name sign.

Katie tries to wiggle out of Emmett arms to get to Bay, and he hands Katie over to her.

Bay asks Katie some signs she might know.

"Katie, what's the sign for mom….dad….milk….food….Emmett", Katie signs every word that Bay asks.

Emmett observes Bay interact with his sister, she's so happy when Katie signs to her. His siblings already love her and they're usually difficult when meeting new people. He joins Jaxon who is playing dinosaurs, in the living room floor. When he sees Emmett, he hands him a dinosaur so they could play together.

He notices Bay enter the living room, they move over to the small foam blocks. Bay stacks one line, and then Katie knocks it down. Bay makes the sign for applause and Katie grins while happily clapping.

Jaxon walks to Bay and tells her he's hungry. She looks over at Emmett, "I'll order pizza" he says. He makes his order online, ordering 2 pizzas, one with only cheese and the other with toppings. Jaxon only likes cheese on his pizza. When looks up he sees Jaxon talking to Bay about dinosaurs, she nods her head signing "yes" and "really". _She's a natural when it comes to kids._

A few minutes later Katie starts fussing, due to the lack of attention. Bay picks Katie up and hands her over to Emmett.

"I don't think pizza is healthy for a baby, I'll make her something that Abby used to like. Jaxon can help me cook to keep him occupied. You take care of Katie"

Bay takes Jaxon hand and goes to the kitchen. She opens the fridge and gets the ingredients they need for mashed potatoes. She places Jaxon on the kitchen counter, and she peels and cut the potatoes. She lets Jaxon fill the pot with water, as she places the potatoes in them. Once she put the pot on the stove, she starts a conversation with Jaxon.

"Jaxon, Emmett told me you don't like kindy, Why?"

"A lot of kids point and laugh because of my hearing aids and no one likes me" he explains

"You know, like you, people were mean to me too because I was different"

"But you're not different, your hearing like other people and you don't wear hearing aids" he protest

"I look different from everyone else in my school; because I'm not like them they don't like me. What you need is a friend, is there anyone else in your class that is lonely too"

He looks up with lips pursed, _He's got the cutest thinking face_, "There's a girl in my class, people are mean to her because she has two moms, and she's shy"

"I have two moms too. Tomorrow when you go to kindy maybe you should talk to her, that way when two lonely people are together, they're not alone anymore"

"Ok, I'll talk to her and I wanna tell you a secret." She pulls Bay closer so he can whisper in her ear. "I think she's pretty too"._ Oh he's already thinking about girls, if he's anything like he's older brother he'll have a first kiss soon._

When the potatoes have finish boiling, she drains the potatoes, and puts it back is the pot. She lets Jaxon put the other ingredients and starts mashing it. Jaxon wanted to mash it too, so Bay lets him. She gave Jaxon taste and he signs delicious. She puts the potatoes in a bowl and set it on the table

The lights start flashing indicating that pizza here. Emmett gets the pizza, Jaxon hops of the kitchen counter and takes a seat on the table. Bay retrieves Katie and places her on her high chair. Emmett joins them in the dining table and puts a pizza slice in front of Jaxon.

Bay gets a smaller bowl, one to use for feeding Katie. As soon as she gets her first mouthful she starts smiling and clapping her hands.

"Is she always so happy?" Bay asks

"Yes, she's attention seeker, when you turn away, she starts to fuss trying to get you to look at her" Emmett answers.

* * *

><p>Once they finish dinner they play in the living room, Bay was teaching Katie signs like 'please' and 'thank you', while Emmett wrestles with Jaxon. After a few hours Katie was starting to get tired, Bay takes her upstairs, to get her ready for bedtime.<p>

Emmett goes to the kitchen to heat up Katie's milk. Jaxon walks in the kitchen and starts pulling on Emmett jeans.

"Is Bay your girlfriend" he asks

"Soon she will be why, do you like her?"

"Yes, but like she's my sister, she lets me cook with her and she taught me how to make a new friend"

The milk finish heating and Emmett pours it into a baby's bottle. He was about to test it on his wrist when Jaxon starts pulling on his jeans again.

"You have to be careful with that, its mommy's milk so you can't waste it" he says before leaving the kitchen.

Emmett was disgusted, he was about to put Debbie's boob juice on his wrist. He holds the bottle with his arm extended so its far away from him as possible. He goes to Katie's room, where Bay just finished getting Katie dressed for bedtime.

"Why are you holding the bottle like that?" she asked curiously

"I just found out its breastmilk" he makes a disgusted face "So you have to test it before you give it to Katie". He hands Bay the bottle, she tested the milk on her wrist and gives it to Katie, who's happily talking to herself, in her crib. She was about to wipe the milk off her wrist until she gets an idea. Emmett was standing behind her so she wipes to milk on his face.

"EWW" he grabs the baby wipes to get the milk off his face. To get payback Emmett takes the baby powder and he pours the baby powder on Bay's head. Bay takes another bottle of baby powder and squeezes it so it gets him in the face. He was about to retaliate until Jaxon stops him.

"What are two doing, daddy said you're not allowed to play with Katie's baby things, you two need to go to time out" he takes both of their hand and leads them to the corner of the room.

"You face the wall and stay there for two minutes and think about what you did" he says with authority

They both face the wall, then they look at each other and burst out laughing. Behind them Jaxon waves his hand to get their attention. "Hey, no laughing in the corner or you'll stay there for another two minutes".

They stay in the corner, trying to keep their laugher in. Once Jaxon releases them, Bay cleans up the mess they made, and takes the bottle away from sleeping Katie. Emmett gets Jaxon ready for bedtime, while Bay goes the living room packing up the toys.

Once Emmett joins Bay in the living room, he takes a deep breath and lays down on the couch

"It is so hard to get a 4 year old into bed, they have too much energy" he complains

"So what do we do now the kids are in bed and your dad's not here yet"

"We could watch the films I made, my laptop is in my bag"he suggested. He grabs his laptop and opens the files he wanted to show Bay. He shuffles so Bay can join him in the sofa. Together they cuddled in the couch watching Emmett's films he made in college.

"Emmett, these films are amazing, you're a great filmmaker" she complimented.

"It's all thanks to you, if you didn't push me, I could never be a film maker."

Bay thought that she shouldn't take all the credit, beside she wasn't with him during college, he was with her. "Yeah it was all me, I'm sure Skye helped " she said fast, not signing the last part so he doesn't understand.

But Emmett read her lips, she always had insecurities with other females. He can't really blame her, not after what happened after their first breakup "Bay, are you jealous?" he teased

"No….OK maybe a little bit, you broke up with me to be with her. That didn't work out so you became friends, now that you're single and back here in KC. Were dating again, it makes me feel like your doormat" she whines

"Bay you are not a doormat. We broke up because we were growing at different pace, not because of Skye. If you had joined me in LA, you wouldn't be the successful artist you are today. You would have resented me, look at how Toby and Nikki turned out. Nikki's interest was in Africa and Toby didn't want that. If he joined her there, Toby would've hated living there and her, for making him stay there. Toby made the right choice and he's happy with Miss Summers. Bay, we needed that time apart, to grow and evolve, we're different people now, and we're so lucky that we found our way back to each other."

She sighs, she knew he was right "OK fine, your right, but it still hurts that you broke up with me to be with her", Emmett shakes his head, _and you say I'm stubborn. _

"Would it make you feel better, if I told you we've never done this" he crushes her mouth against hers, his tongue taunting her lips asking for entry and she grants it. His tongue slips between her lips, tasting her, gently massaging her. Their lips perfectly mold together as they explore each other like its first time. It felt right

Their make out session was broken when Bay heard a door front door closing. She jumps off the couch blushing deep red, feeling like she going to get in trouble with her parents because she got caught. Emmett looked confused, they were having fun. When he gets up and sees his dad, he looked annoyed, _why does my parents always ruin things when I'm with Bay, first its mom, now eight years later, its dad. _

"Hey guys how was the kids, Bay I'm sorry if Jaxon gave you too much trouble. He usually doesn't get along with strangers" Cameron apologizes, unaware of the lip-locking that occurred earlier.

"No, he's a great kid; he just needs someone who understands him. He's actually really fun to be around. At one point he put us in a corner because Emmett and I were fighting with baby powder in Katie's room" she says

"Really, no tantrums, no fighting, no yelling"

"No, overall he's a great well-rounded kid"

"Wow Bay he must really like you, you have to come around more often"

"I would love that, I had fun with Katie too"

Emmett was getting more annoyed, he wants to have more fun with Bay, but she keeps talking his dad. "We should go it's getting late" he takes Bay hand and they both say goodbye to Cameron.

They drive to Bay's house and Emmett walks her to her door.

"Well that was a great first date" says Bay

"I'm sorry if my family ruined our plans" he apologizes

"Since when do things ever go according to plan, besides I think babysitting your siblings was way more fun than what we planned"

They both smile and lock eyes. Their lips colide together, repeating their make out session they had earlier. Tongues duelling, lips caressing each others, Emmett was first to break their bubble.

"I think I should go. Although I really don't want to, I'll call you tomorrow to plan for our real date" he says

He kisses her one quick peck on her lips before going downstairs and drives off.

Bay watches his departure from the window, with a wide grin on her face. For the first time in five years, she was truly happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hey guys sorry if it took a while to update, this was my third attempt writing it because i kept writing they have a big argument but i thought it was too soon seeing as they just started dating again. But it is 7 pages long so i hope it makes up for it<strong>

**also i was kind of angry at Emmett because of the way he handled things in the last episode. next week im going to be mad at bay for doing something so stupid. And its gonna affect the way i write for this story. But i know i have to make them happy in this story, were going to want to see them happy now more than ever.**

**i had a review saying that it was unrealistic for Bay to tell her story. I appreciate the review, i actually agree with you. It is very un-Bay to talk about herself, but sometimes in a fanfic, characters are altered to make them fit the story.**

**Any ideas for their real date, i still have no clue over how to write it**

**Do you guys have any tips to make my writing better, I noticed that i use the words 'realise', 'says' and 'ask' a lot. and i have to no clue over how to improve that **

**PLEASE REVIEW and you'll get your updates faster**


	6. AN: NOT A CHAPTER

**AN: NOT A CHAPTER**

**I noticed from reviews that some of you dont like the last chapter. **

**Let me remind you guys that ****I AM NOT A WRITER****. I cannot tell if the readers are getting clues that I'm giving.**

**Jaxon was suppose to show signs of a certain disease that children are often diagnosed with**

**Here are the clues**

**- He doesnt like new/many people i.e change**

**- He has no friends**

**- He knows a lot about dinosaurs**

**- He is smart for his age**

**- He follows rules, hence putting them in a corner**

**- He throws a lot tantrums**

**- Lastly he has a dad who is pretty old, well on the show Cameron looks old, he does have 20 yr old son. I studied genetics and older parents are likely to have increased risk of having a child with this disease. **

**What disease has those type of symptoms?**

**Also i dont know how much time have passed between each season or episode. So i pretty much guess their age.**

**I never said that Katie was speaking, i wrote that she is hearing. I researched a little bit about deaf studies upon watching the show and some babies at 11 months use sign language to communicate with their parents. **

**I'm basing Bay of what happened to me when i had to babysit a child who had the same problem. When we met we bonded pretty well, also at that time i had her siblings help me if she needed certain things. Maybe I'm just lucky that i can have that type of connection. I didn't know that it was unrealistic because it was my personal experience. Jaxon was suppose to like Bay because she showed keen interest to talk to him. **

**Sorry if i am being a bitch right now but its very disheartening to receive only negative reviews on a chapter you worked very hard on, it was almost 4000 words. In uni, i write essays and reports, therefore creative writing like stories are not my thing. **

**Lastly, another reminder i am not getting paid for writing this, i do this because I love Bay and Emmett, and right now the show sinking my ship. This story was suppose to show some happy Bemmett times. I was thinking about deleting this story and starting again, but it has a lot of views and i dont want to let anyone down. Hang in there guys this is my first fic, i am human and i make mistakes but over time i will improve. **


	7. Chapter 6

Bay spent the morning cleaning and unpacking the boxes in her living room. Her date with Emmett wouldn't start till late afternoon. He texted her this morning, saying that he will pick her up and to prepare for the best first date experience. It made her think about her their first date. Their first date was at a park, she didn't know sign language then, but somehow his patience and willingness to learn about her balanced it out.

A knock on the door disrupted her train on thought, she opens it and it was her mom bringing her food.

"Hi sweetie, I made you a sandwich for lunch. I know its hard find time to eat when you're busy moving in and you're career is starting out-"

"Mom, I'm fine" Bay interrupted, "I mean thank you for bringing lunch, it was thoughtful of you." Bay walks to the kitchen and sits on the stool, Katherine takes place in another stool next to her.

"You did great at your showcase," Katherine complimented "Honey. I'm sorry that we forgot to pick you up. I drank a little too much and your dad had to take me home. How did you get home? Did Toby drive you?"

"No, actually it was Emmett."

"Really, are you ok? I know it's hard to think about old memories."

"Were actually back together and mom, before you say anything I told him everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes, and I'm happy mom, it's been so long since I've felt this way." The corners of Bay's mouth quirked upwards and her cheeks flushed into a slight pink colour. She always gets this reaction whenever she thinks about Emmett.

Kathryn was worried about her daughter. She knew that being in a relationship with a boy who broke her heart twice could go either way, she can be happy or he could hurt her again. However, even her success in the art industry couldn't bring the same smile that she has on today.

"Okay, but-"

"Mom I know I may still live with you," Bay says before her mom can argue "but I am an adult and I can make adult decisions. After all that happened, it taught me that life is short, there's a reason for my second chance and I don't want to waste time thinking about what could happen. I want to be with Emmett."

"Okay honey, as long as you're happy. I just want you to be careful, I don't want to see your heart broken." she gives her daughter a thin smile, before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>When Emmett drove up to her driveway, Bay walked up to the car to open the passenger seat. She was about to open it but Emmett yelled out wait before she got the chance. He goes to the passenger door and opened it for her.<p>

"Again with the gentleman gestures." she commented

"I told you I want to give you the best first date experience."

They both get into their respective seats, "So what's the itinerary for tonight?" she asks

"We're going to the Nelson-Atkins Museum of Art, when was the last time you've been there?"

"A long time, I'm excited, I really want to see new artist work."

Bay looked at the rear view mirror and noticed the camera in the backseat. "Are you still into photography?"

"Only as a hobby, I thought that it could be our thing" he replied

They both give each other a wide smile, elated that they can share something special to just them.

* * *

><p>The first display of artwork was in front lawn of the museum, four 17-foot shuttlecocks randomly scattered in different positions. Bay glanced up the sculpture, admiring the height. Unbeknownst to her, Emmett takes a snapshot of her marvelling at the artwork.<p>

Suddenly Emmett gets an idea. He tells Bay to walk across the lawn, sit on the grass and hold her hand up. He places his camera to his left eye, walking backwards to get the right shot. Once he finished he tells her he's done and to join him. He shows her the picture; it looked like, at that angle, she was holding the 17-foot structure on the palm of her hands. Then it was Emmett's turn, this time he lay down under the sculpture so it looked like he was being crushed by the shuttlecock.

Once they finished taking pictures with the lawn art, they decided to enter the museum. The paintings were hanging on the walls and sculptures situated in the middle of the room. They look through the different galleries, each displaying different forms of art. After a few hours, both were hungry, it was time to eat. They ate at Rozelle Food Court, the restaurant within the art museum.

The restaurant lacked the service dining experience as the food was served cafeteria style, however the Italy-inspired courtyard makes up or it. The openness creates a relaxing and serene environment. Once they finish the dinner, it was time to call it a night.

* * *

><p>After they drive off, Bay notices that Emmett was going a different route. She guessed he was taking a shortcut. Her speculation was halted when he parked at Country Club Plaza, a popular local and tourist shopping spot in Kansas City.<p>

"What are we doing here?" she asks

"You'll see."

Emmett takes his camera from the backseat and steps out of the car. He opens the door for her. They take a two minute walk, until Bay sees they are approaching the horse carriage rides.

"No, no, no, no, I am not going to be paraded around like the Queen of England. Sorry no, not happening." She protest

"Bay, come on, you need to give it a chance, I promise you, you will see Kansas City from a different perspective."

Bay glares at Emmett, she knew there is no getting out of this one. He takes her hand and helps her into carriage. She was annoyed at him, it was a sweet gesture but really unnecessary. She hated being the centre of attention. She faces straight ahead; her arms folded, covering her chest, pouting. Emmett shakes his head at her childish behaviour, to ease the tension; he takes a couple of pictures of her sulking like a two year old.

"Okay, stop that." she said as she covers the camera with her hands. When she turned, she noticed the Kansas City single line of lights surrounding the buildings. She never observed it from this angle before; she would drive past this place often but never actually see the beauty of the lights. Emmett noticed her mood change when she was staring into space. He takes another candid shot of her just gazing at the lights.

"You know I never appreciated the lights until now. I was even here when John flipped the switch a long time ago, but at that time I was just a spoiled brat just thinking I wanted to go home"

"Yeah, the lights are really beautiful; when you're a kid you don't notice it. But now that were older, you can really see why it's the popular spots Kansas City"

"Were pretty lucky, this is probably one of the last nights that the lights are still on." she mentions

"I know; which is why I took you here so you don't miss it."

"Well I'm glad I came"

Emmett noticed that the January cold is getting to her, so he snuggled her closer to him to keep her warm. Bay can hear the rhythm of the horse shoes tapping the road, and the slow tune of music performers, the Country Plaza Lights provide a great source of entertainment, overall creating a romantic ambience. They stayed silent throughout the tour, occasionally smiling to each other and taking pictures.

Once they finish the carriage ride tour, the coachman was nice enough to drop their off at their car so they didn't have to walk. Emmett stepped down first before taking Bay's hand to help her out of the carriage. They walked to the pathway, next to the passenger side of the car.

"That was…."

"Romantic, awesome, fantastic." he guessed.

"Corny." she finished with a straight face, but eventually smiled it off. "I'm joking, that was amazing experience and I'm glad I get to share it with you."

"Me too."

Emmett opens the car door and she enters. He takes the driver seat, they drove straight to the Kennish house. Together they walk hand in hand to her to the front door, "I don't want to leave, but I have to get up early tomorrow to work on my film." He states

"About that, what is your film, a horror, comedy, drama, documentary?"

"I can't tell you, I want you to be surprised when you see it, but I can tell you right now that you are definitely a part of it"

"Really, I get to be a part of your film" she said excitedly

"Yeah, in fact you get to be the closing segment"

"Well, I feel honoured that I get to be an important part of your film." She gets her keys out and unlocks the door.

She glanced up at him, and noticed that he was staring at her lips. He pressed his lips onto hers, it started out soft but lingered. The warmth of his mouth sent electricity through her body; Emmett pulls her closer by putting his arms around her waist, while she placed hers around his neck.

"Hey Bay, who's car is at the—"came a voice at the bottom of the staircase

_Damn, why the hell does this happening to us._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I apologize for my actions last week. I realise now it was just criticism, but in my defense i read the reviews at 3am and my my mind clouded, i was frustrated that no one getting it, and i was wrong. Although that one guest review, i felt like you insulted my education, i have written numerous EXAM ESSAYS, and perfect grammar is at the back of my mind, i am more worried about cramming 10 weeks of lectures in 90 mins. In my 2 almost 3 years of uni i have only done 1 formal essay, where i had two weeks to complete it, even then i had my friends help me edit before i submit it. <strong>

**I can tell you right now my punctuation and grammar will never be perfect, because i am alone writing this and English is my second language. Its very easy to point out my errors because you guys get a fresh perspective, with me I've been staring at the same screen for 8 hours. **

**Lastly I am still a teenager, my life experiences are very limited compared to some of you. I dont deal with kids on a daily basis and I've never even been is a serious relationship before. Maybe my story can be unrealistic at times but its my imagination and that's how i will write it.**

**Anyway i hope you enjoy their first date, i originally wrote it at the park but i looked up Kansas City and i thought this was cuter, maybe next date its at park.**

**PINS ARE UP, links in my profile**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry i havent updated in a while, my fifty shades of grey obsession took my time, now that i've seen the movie i'm over it and i have more focus for this story.**

**I apologize for any errors in my grammar, i rushed writing this so its posted ASAP**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>John Kennish has always regretted that when his girls were 18, when Bay chose to pay for Daphne crimes. When he found out what Daphne did and they visited the police station, his first thought was defend, find out ways to protect Daphne. He knew that people would be more lenient towards finding punishment for someone who has a record and being a state senator daughter, it would be a high profile case. Bay stepped up and said that she did, his first thought was yes, Daphne was saved, it was a brilliant idea, Daphne happiness and future is restored. What he didn't see was that his other daughter was suffering.<p>

When Bay had an aneurysm, all that was going in head that he left her alone in that house and that if it wasn't for Toby she would've been dead. He saw her hooked up to the machines, narrowly escaping death. He felt responsible of her aneurysm, so he found out what was going on in her life and fixed everything. It was the first time he ever protected and defended Bay over Daphne.

Just because he was Bay's father longer and she wasn't deaf, she needed just as much protection as Daphne. He finally saw that after Bay had her aneurysm. Part of the reason why Bay never moved out is so he could keep an eye out for her, keep her close by in case something happens.

When Katherine told him that Bay was dating her ex-boyfriend, the one who broke her heart twice, his first thought is their relationship is not going to end well and history is going to repeat itself. He needed to find out what Emmett's intentions are, before their relationship becomes serious.

So he waited in the kitchen until he sees his car pulling up.

"Bay, who's car is at the..."he says, walking up the stairs interrupting their…..meeting

"DAD," she yells, annoyed by her father stalking "What are you doing here?"

John ignored her daughter and focused his attention to Emmett.

"Hi Emmett, It's nice to see you again, how are you?" he greets

Emmett was about to respond, but Bay interrupts before he gets his chance

"Dad, Emmett was just leaving, so there's no need for you to be here." she interjected, glaring at her father.

"Actually, I came over here to invite Emmett for our family dinner on Friday night. Daphne and Toby are coming. We haven't seen you in five years, so why not join us" John offered, he wanted to talk to him properly, he never did have the daughter-boyfriend-father talk.

"Sure, I'm free. I'll see you on Friday." Emmett replied, hoping that it would be enough to get John to leave so he gets to have his proper goodbye. However John stayed, intimidating the couple. Emmett can sense the awkwardness, so he quickly signed goodbye to Bay and get to his car as fast as possible, avoiding any eye contact with John.

Bay was frustrated at her father restrictions; she now regrets living not moving out when she had her chance.

"Dad seriously, why didn't you just flash him your Glock, it would have been a lot easier to get him to leave." she muttered, opening her front door.

"Bay, I was just making sure that you were safe and nothing happens" he explains following her to the guest house.

"Ok I get that, but that not your problem. I'm 24 now and I am perfectly capable of handling things on my own."

"No, you're my daughter and as your father I have to right to meet your boyfriends." He demanded, showing his overprotective Dad demeanour. "Besides he already yes to dinner, and I think I may just show him my gun collection" he teased turning around to leave.

"Dad, I was just kidding about your glock." she yells as he disappears down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Emmett knew that Friday night was his an 'Am I worthy enough to date your daughter' interrogation. He didn't need John approval to date Bay, if Bay wanted to be with him she will. But Emmett wants his support with their relationship, any help he can get would make life easier for him.<p>

When he returned home, he looked through his schedule organising the people he needed to interview for his film. He needed to confirm his schedule with Skye so she can help with the filming. He had to finish his interviews as soon as possible so he can meet with hearing editors by the end of the week. He schedules Bay's interview on the coming Friday afternoon for her part of the film.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday<strong>

Bay and Emmett texted each other constantly for the last five days, talking about what they're doing, how's their day so far or any random thought that popped in their head. Bay was looking through her text and laughed at Emmett's quip '_Standing in a park wondering why Frisbees get bigger as they get closer. Then it hit me'._

Once she finished reminiscing, she cleaned up her art studio. Emmett told her he wanted the interview background to be her art studio. She looked through the canvases, choosing the a few that Emmett would probably like the most.

As Bay was cleaning she heard the roar of a motorcycle in the driveway. She was expecting him to bring his car since she thought that he was interviewing her, she was even more surprised when another car was pulling up in her driveway. It was her, Skye.

Bay quickly jumped into Emmett arms as soon as he got off his motorcycle. She kissed him longer than usual, taking her claim. Emmett loved this possessive Bay, usually when she's jealous she would ramble and get mad, but this time she was marking her territory. Emmett broke their kiss, he wanted to keep going but if they did they would never get any work done.

"Bay, as much I want this to continue, I need to interview you. Can you help me get the equipment out of the car?" he politely asked. She sighed and nodded.

When Bay turned to face car, she noticed that Skye was waiting patiently, leaning against the hood of the car.

"Hi, I met you before at your showcase, I love your art" she praised.

Bay nods her hear, mumbling thanks, forcing a smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

The rest of the afternoon flowed smoothly. Bay helped set up the equipment, much to her dismay she found that Skye was talented director photographer, she chose the right set up for her interview. Although Bay was annoyed that Emmett was asking questions about their relationship while Skye was in the same room.

When the interview was finished, Emmett asked Skye to leave the room so he can take Bay's solo shots. He asked her to smile and told her funny puns so she can laugh naturally in front of the camera. He knew that he was one of the few people who can catch Bay's smile, if another person was in the room, she would bring out her fake smile which would ruin the shot.

After they finished filming, they packed up the equipment and brought it to the car. Once Skye left, Bay and Emmett just hung out in her art studio, showing him her paintings.

Toby and Daphne joined them, catching up on what they missed for the past five years. An hour later Katherine called them, it was time for dinner. They were having dinner at their backyard patio, Bay was seated next Emmett, Toby and Daphne are across from them and John and Katherine are at opposite ends of the table. John's attention falls on Emmett.

"So Emmett what do you do? Did you graduate from film school?" John asked, hoping he can find any flaw in the 24yr old dating his daughter

"Yeah, actually I'm working on first real film. It's going to first premier here at UMKC"

"Uh huh, so that's your plan for life, making films." He scoffed, "You know that it takes a lot of stressful work to become a filmmaker. Most producers think going to film school is useless, because it all about your history. Not to mention if you want to become independent you're going to need a lot of money to make a film, even then most people would crack under the pressure because of their responsibilities."

Emmett was surprised by John's scrutiny. But he wasn't going down without a fight "Yes, we were warned this a long time ago. Although most people think that film school is a waste of time, I disagree. Going to film school gave me experiences; I met a lot of people which can give me connections. I guess in order to be a successful filmmaker you need to have unique qualities so you're not producing the same work from previous directors. But I'm not a film maker to become rich and famous, no. I want to be a filmmaker to represent the deaf community so I can show the world our perspective."

John was impressed that Emmett response, for the last five years he has grown to show maturity and pride. Kathryn wanted to change the subject before John retaliates.

"So Bay, do you have any art shows coming up?"

Bay was relieved that her mom stopped her father questioning.

"Yes actually I have a few more in town and then my manager told me that she could probably book me in another state. It really depends if gallery owners and art critics like my stuff."

"They will, your showcase was a success the other night. Don't worry about critics, not everyone has the same taste."

"I know I guess it's one of the things that come with being an artist."

The rest of the night's conversation flowed easily. Toby went home early while Daphne, Bay and Kathryn went to clean up.

This was John chance to have the boyfriend talk. "Emmett, I just want to make one thing clear. Bay has been through enough with you. If you hurt her one more time-"

"John I really don't think it's any of your business. I want to make things clear. Bay is not a teenager anymore and neither am I. We can both make our own decisions. I know, to you I'm the guy who broke her heart twice. But I'm different now; I didn't know what I lost until I saw her last week."

John couldn't respond, anything he could say would just lead to an argument. He knew that they were going to be together, his opinion didn't matter. "OK, I trust you to make my daughter happy but keep in mind if you ever break her heart, I own guns." He warned.

The girls came have returned to the backyard, giggling.

"What are you girls laughing at?" John asked

"I'll tell you later, honey." Kathryn replied. "Ok were heading off to bed, we'll see you tomorrow."

Bay and Emmett headed to the guest house, since Emmett had nothing to do the next morning, he can stay late for the night.

When he entered , he noticed Bay finished moving in. The boxes in the living were replaced by couches. He took a seat and patted the cushion next to him.

"So, what's your verdict on your first Kennish dinner in five years?" Bay asks as she sits next to him.

"Nerve wracking, I've never had the father interrogation before so I think I did well. I stood my ground, I told him about us." Emmett picks up Bay's feet so it can rest in his lap.

"Is that what you were talking about while us girls were in the kitchen?"

"Yeah and he reminded me of his gun collection."

"I know he keeps one in his glove compartment so, don't get him mad when he is near his car." she joked.

Emmett brings Bay closer so she can be in his lap. She straddles him and brings her mouth to his. She gently probes his mouth opening with her tongue. Emmett wraps his arms around her waist, while she plays with his hair, gently pulling it. They keep kissing until the need for oxygen takes over.

"I don't want to stop." she said breathless, she can feel the hardness in his lower regions. He didn't want to either.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this chapter kinda sucks, i pictured it differently,in my head, but i cant write it properly.<strong>

**Its getting really hard to write about them when im angry at Emmett after what happened in the last episode.**

**I was planning to have conflict next chapter, but i feel like you guys probably need your Bemmett happiness fix, tell me your opinions in the review.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, im sorry again for not updating. I've been mad at Emmett lately and i just couldnt come up ways to make them happy. If they do breakup in the mid-season finale, just think as this story their reconciliation future. **

**In case some of you dont remember here's a small summary**

**- Emmett and Bay are starting their relationship again, third times a charm, right?**

**- They had a few dates and both are having 'fun'**

**- last chapter Emmett joined the Kennish clan for family dinner**

**- after dinner they end up in the guest house, making out and things are starting to get steamy**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Bay reached for Emmett's belt, she wanted it off and she wanted it off NOW. Emmett's hand reached under her shirt and tries to unclip her bra. Bay was nervous she hadn't had sex for so long and right now they both want it to happen. She was a bit uncomfortable in her position so she shifts her legs.<p>

Suddenly she heard a grunt from Emmett, his face still and turning beet reed. She stepped off the couch, he leans forward, his hands palming the couch carrying his body weight. He's facing down with his eyes shut, taking deep breaths. _Shit I just kneed his groin._ Bay thought to herself

Bay sits on the coffee table across from him. She rubs his shoulder to soothe him and get his attention. He looked up to meet her eyes.

"Are you okay? Do you need water? Ice?"

Emmett couldn't move his hands, so he nodded as a reply. Bay runs to kitchen and heads to the fridge. She opens the fridge but couldn't find any ice so she grabs a bag a peas and runs back to Emmett. She places the peas over his manhood. He opens his legs wider and he pushes the bag of peas closer, leaning back, eyes closed and taking deep breaths.

Bay comforts him by rubbing his upper arm, but she notice that Emmett was making a funny face. She takes out her phone and takes a picture.

After a few minutes, Emmett's pain lessens. He looks around and notices that Bay is sitting on the other side of the couch with her legs crossed, laughing at something on her phone.

He waves his right hand to get her attention, his left hand is still pressing the bag of peas. "What's so funny?"

"You." she answers, showing a picture of him in pain and holding on to his manhood.

"DELETE THAT." he exclaims

"No." she says playfully, shaking her head.

He tries to reach for the phone, but the sting on his lower regions reminds him that he's in pain. He leans back against taking couch taking deep breaths. Once his pain settles, he looks at Bay, concern written all over her face.

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine, but I don't think I can go home on my motorcycle tonight."

"Do you want to stay over?" she asks grinning

"I want to, but we can only sleep I don't think we can happen tonight. Why is it that whenever things gets really good between us, I'm always the one getting hurt?" The memory of her ankle bracelet hitting his foot that occurred five year ago entered his mind.

"I think you just have really bad luck." she answers chuckling. She rubs his back to alleviate his pain.

Five minutes pass, and Emmett feels like he can finally move. "I think I'm ok now, Can you help me up?"

Bay helps Emmett off the sofa, he places his arm on her shoulder and her arms are holding onto his waist. Slowly, they walk together, Emmett expected to be lead to Daphne's old room, but Bay guides him to her room. He sat down on the bed, and Bay goes to the bathroom to get change into her night clothes. He takes off his jeans and shirt leaving him in his boxers, Bay gets out of the bathroom wearing her shorts and tank top.

Bay was surprised Emmett's confidence with his body, but then again he did mature over the past five years. He lay down one side of the bed, while Bay lays on the other, facing each other. He kisses her goodnight, she turn around so his front is facing her back. He wraps his arms around her, whispering good night in her ear.

**The next morning**

Emmett woke up feeling refreshed, he looks to the other side of the bed and sees Bay still asleep. She had one strand of hair covering her face; he tucks it behind her ear. _Even in her sleep, she is beautiful._ He continues to watch her sleep, until hunger is starting to get to him. The first night he stayed in the guest house, Bay cooked for him, this time can return the favour.

He decided to make peanut butter pancakes, its her favourite breakfast. Usually its only served on her birthday, but he feels like today is a special occasion. Once he finished making the batter, and cooks it on the pan. He goes to the blender so he could make her breakfast smoothies.

Bay wakes up to the noise of someone making breakfast in her kitchen. She walks out of her room and find Emmett cooking breakfast. She hugs him to make her presence known. Emmett felt two arms around his torso. He knew it was Bay, he twist his body to kiss her.

"What are you doing here? I was supposed to surprise you with breakfast in bed." He admitted,

"I heard the blender, although I was surprised to find my boyfriend cooking breakfast."

"I'm your boyfriend now?"

"Yeah, my boyfriend who can make me peanut butter pancakes for breakfast." she says as she takes her seat infront of the kitchen table. Once she has seated Emmett gives her plate of pancakes.

"This is delicious," she comment, he places a glass of smoothie and she takes a sip, "This is good too."

"I'm glad you like it." He takes a seat next to her to eat his breakfast.

Bay finishes her pancakes, she slouches leaning back against the table like a couch potato.

"I'm full now, you're a really good cook." she complimented

Bay takes her plate, and places in the sink, along with the things Emmett used to make breakfast. She starts washing up, Emmett joins her in the kitchen with a tea towel in his hand.

"I'll wash you dry" He instructs, he hands her the tea towel and replaces her spot in front of the sink. Emmett cleans the dishes while Bay dry's and pack up. Together they clean up the kitchen, removing any remnants of their meal.

"There all finished, we make a good team, Are you staying here or do you have to go?"

"I can stay for today, but I have to leave tonight. I have a flight to L.A, so editors can get footage of my film. I'm staying there for a few weeks so I can help with the editing process."

Bay was disappointed; she cleared her schedule for the week so they could spend more time together. She knew that she was the last person he had to interview. She just didn't add in the editing involved when making a film. Emmett can see that Bay looked crestfallen.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answers, faking a smile

"Bay I know you, what's wrong?"

"I just thought that we'll have more time together when you finished filming. I didn't think about editing."

"Bay it's only for a few weeks, after that I am free from any projects." he guarantees.

"Okay its fine," she sighs, "I'm going to check my emails," She walks to the living room grabbing the ipad and takes a seat on the couch.

Emmett knows Bay was mad at him, he should have given her a warning that he will be leaving for LA. He goes to the bathroom, giving her a few minutes alone. He searches for a spare toothbrush so he could brush his teeth. He opens the cabinet and notices that Bay has a lot of prescription pills. She has the pills labelled and categorized migraines, blood clots, blood pressure lowering and memory loss. _Memory loss? Why did she need this medicine for?_

Emmett was a little bit scared walking back to Bay; it's possible that she will be mad at him for not warning her about LA. But when he got the living room, Bay was still in the same position when he left, legs crossed with an Ipad in her hands. He takes the seat across from her, rubbing her knee to ease the tension and to get her to look at him.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell about LA. I didn't want you to worry about stuffing three weeks worth of dates into one weekend. I just wanted us to hang out without anything hanging above us."

She sighs, "Its fine, there's no point in moping about it now. We only have," she checks her phone for the time "8 hours till you have leave, and I'd rather just spend it with you. But please next time give me a heads up."

"Ok, I will, although I do have one question"

"What?"

"In your bathroom, I was looking for a toothbrush and I saw that you had a lot pills. Why do you have so many?"

"Some of them I take daily and some I take every now and then like whenever I get really bad headaches. It's one of the things that comes with surviving from an aneurysm."

"What about for memory loss?"

"I don't take those anymore, while I was recovering it took a long time to get my brain to work thoroughly. I couldn't really move properly or remember a lot of things. So I had to take some pills to help the communicative processes in my brain, it also helped with my learning to move properly. I still don't fully remember what happened that night or the weeks before my aneurysm. I had to depend on my family to tell me what happened."

"But there's nothing wrong now, right?"

"I'm fine now, except for the few migraines."

"OK, as long as your ok, but if you ever feel like something is wrong. You'll tell me because I don't think I can survive if you have an aneurysm."

"As long as I stay healthy, I'll be fine. But can we please talk about something else because I don't want to talk about sad memories when you'll be leaving soon."

They spend the rest of the day just lounging around. Emmett found old silent movies from the 1920's on YouTube. They snuggled on the couch, watching old movies, wrapped in the comfort of each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter coming out soon i already written like half of it but i should finish by this weekend. I'll give you guys a clue, something happened in Bay's past that she doesnt remember and she's gonna know about it next chapter. Can you guys guess what it is<strong>

**Thank you to Nayek for your suggestion. It's her idea for what happens next.**


	10. Sorry

**Hey guys so i notice that the number of follows and views for this story is increasing, i wrote an announcement in the review section and some of you arent reading it. So im just going to copy and paste it.**

* * *

><p>I just to let you know, im not finishing this story. I dont want them together after the finale. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but i cant write happiness when it comes to Bay and Emmett anymore. I anti-ship them from now on. I really hate Emmett and his movie about Bay.<p>

It sucks because i had big plans for them they were going to move in together, travel to Europe to visit Bay's family, put a lock on the bridge in Paris, he was going to propose using the timeline and have twins, one named Emmi she has dark hair and big blue eyes.

Also in my story Emmett's movie is a documentary about how deaf people live in a hearing world. I actually researched a lot about it, i read forums and watched a lot videos about deaf people's experiences. It was one the things i loved about the show. Emmett doesnt deserve to be associated with my documentary. He can be with Skye, for all i care.

But on the plus side, if anyone agrees with my opinion about Bay and Emmett. I have an idea for a future story

- Bay meets someone else, maybe another artist. Together they can trash the timeline. He is mysterious and closed off but he always finds ways to help her. She is drawn to him for some reason, she notices surgery scars on his chest, he had a heart transplant.

I think you guys know who the donor is.

Tell me if i should write it. Or PM me your suggestions. I am not going write anymore Bemmett stories. I should really change my pen name.

Sorry again for people who were anticipating for future chapters. If you PM me, i'll show you the full plan of the story.


End file.
